The Commodore's Daughter
by SamLynnTen
Summary: Shalynn Morgan wants more out of life than living under her dads stuffy rich rules. So, What will happen when she runs into a lowly pirate? JackOC... better than what it sounds! I'm not good with summaries..... Reviews would be awesome... I need feedback!
1. Careful What You Wish For

"The Commodore's Daughter"

Chapter 1 - Careful What You Wish For

Looking back over her shoulder one more time before turning the corner, Shalynn Morgan crossed the main street in Tortuga. After quickly looking at the people around her, she hiked up her dress and stepped into the bar. If her father, Commodore Morgan, could see her now, he'd disown her. Dressed in a deep purple and black wench's gown, she definitely looked the part. She was tired of living the "good girl" life that her father made her live. She wanted fun, action, and adventure. Tortuga seemed like the perfect place to start.

Shalynn knew the men were looking at her. Perfect. She seated herself at a small table in the corner and peaked around at the people around her. Women sitting on men's laps, with their breasts about to pop out of their dresses. Drunk men causing an uproar over who buys the next round of drinks and an odd looking man sitting at a table nearby... looking straight at her. 'Act like a whore,' she told herself. She gave a flirty wave and a wink. The man just squinted his eyes, fixed his hat, picked up his rum bottle, and got up from the table.

Shalynn flipped her sandy blonde hair behind her shoulder and decided to follow the mysterious man. After dodging many drunks, she managed to stay a safe distance behind "Mr. Mysterious".

Suddenly, he turned a corner, and she lost him momentarily. She turned down the same alley but didn't see him. 'So much for wooing,' she thought.

Next thing she knew, she was thrown against the nearest wall and before she could scream, a hand was over her mouth, holding her steady.

"Any reason as to why ye be following me, love?" the man asked.

Shalynn looked up into the darkest brown eyes she had ever seen. Mr. Mysterious was looking right into her eyes. She shook her head and muffled a "no," under his hand. He cocked his eyebrow.

"If ye promise to be a good lass and not scream, I'll take me hand away."

She nodded. "Now," he said, "why are you chasing after me?"

Shalynn looked down at her dress and then up at him. "You caught my attention," she said softly.

He stuck out his hand, "Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow, and ye be, love?"

"Shalynn Morgan," she said as she took his hand.

"I may have been out on the ocean for awhile, but I know the Commodore's daughter is no whore," he said matter of factually while looking at her.

"You know who I am?" she asked

"Everybody knows who you are love. Hm, I never suspected the tales to be true, but your beauty is remarkable." Jack said as he brushed a piece of hair away from her cheek.

Shalynn could feel herself blushing, she just hoped Mr. Sparrow couldn't see it.

"Mr Sparrow, I'm afraid..."

"Jack."

"What?" she asked confused.

"Call me Jack, or Captain Jack if ye prefer."

"Ok, Captain Jack, I'm afraid I've made a horrible mistake by coming here." She looked at him again and admired his features for a moment. Unruly hair, tucked under a dirty red bandanna and an old leather hat, sun-soaked tanned face, dark chocolate brown eyes, and a braided goatee. 'Strange and most unusual fellow,' she thought.

"Why, you wouldn't be afraid of me would ye Ms. Morgan?"

"I would not call it afraid, Mr... Jack, just intrigued. I guess I should say."

"Let me guess, ye be shacked up to long under the Commodore's wing, ye be searching for action or adventure. So, you come out to find a lonely pirate. Love, ye got your wish," Jack said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her farther in the alley.

'Father also told me to be careful what I wished for,' she thought to herself.


	2. The Famous Black Pearl

**_A/N: Here's the second chapter! I know it's short, but it's a work in progress! Thanks to SparrowsVixen for reviewing... come on guys, please review... I need feedback!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or Jack... which it would be really nice to own all of that, but sadly I don't! I do own Shalynn though... **

Chapter 2 - The Famous Black Pearl

Jack walked up the planks and smiled at his ship. He could not put into words what she did to him. He then turned back to the girl who was following shyly behind him. The lass had spunk, following him out of the bar like that. That dress she wore was torture on a man though. The dark purple brought out the green specks in her radiant blue eyes. Her slightly tanned skinned was showing above the bodice of her dress, which Jack noticed was mighty tight. It was going to be hard to be a gentleman around her.

"Come on lass, I want you to meet my ship."

Shalynn had heard many stories about the Black Pearl. The most famous being the attack on Port Royale and the curse. Her nerves were reeking havoc on her stomach and she couldn't stop wringing her hands together. 'What am I thinking,' she asked herself.

Jack held out his hand to help her onto the ship. She stumbled and fell into him. He caught her and smirked. "If ye wanted to be close love, all you had to do was ask."

She quickly righted herself and pretended to fix her dress while Jack chuckled to himself.

Shalynn looked up to see a woman walking down the stairs from the bow. "Captain, I see ye be back." She looked at the Shalynn. "Who be the lass?"

Jack smiled, "Anna, t'is Shalynn Morgan. She has decided to pillage and plunder like a pirate."

Anna looked at Shalynn and just nodded, then walked away.

Jack started walking away so Shalynn hurriedly caught up to him. Then suddenly she stopped and looked around. She noticed everything on the ship was black. She didn't literally think everything was black. Apparently she was wrong. 'I am so far from home,' she worried.

Jack opened the Captain's quarters and motioned for her to go inside. She walked slowly into the dimly lit room. Candles were lit all around. A bed was along side a wall on her right and a huge table with chairs was along the wall on her left. Directly in front of her was a wooden desk with what looked to be maps scattered all over. She suddenly felt Jack come up behind her, "Welcome to me humble abode lass."

"Shay," she said sternly, or at least hoped she sounded stern.

"Such a pretty name for such a pretty lady," Jack said while going to a cabinet and pulling out a brown bottle.

"Jack, am I really to go with you... on your voyage I mean?" Shay asked shyly, really hoping he would say yes. Also, really hoping he couldn't tell.

Jack chuckled and turned toward her. "That be your decision darlin'."

She nodded and sat on the bed. She was actually pretty tired and she realized that she hadn't slept at all in 48 hours. She yawned and when she opened her eyes, she seen Jack sitting in a straight back wooden chair, looking at her. She tried to smile but she seen something unreadable in his eyes. If she wasn't mistaken, she would take that as lust.

"Love, if ye tired, I can leave you to rest for a while." Jack said while taking long pulls on his rum.

"That would be nice, but I have never slept on a pirate ship before."

"Don't ye go worryin' about that now darlin'. I will make sure you will sleep in peace." Jack said as he got up. "I am goin' to go see if Anna has any extra clothes for ye. Rest well lass."

Jack disappeared through the doors and Shay waited patiently for Anna. When she came in, she handed Shay some breeches and a white shirt. "This is all I be havin' for ye lass. Hope you get some good rest. Ye be needin' it."

Soon after she laid in Jack's bed, she felt sleep take her over. Her last conscious thought was, 'I am on the famous Black Pearl, with the famous Captain Jack Sparrow.'


	3. Different Customs

**_A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I am going to post the next 2 chapters because they are kinda short... so here ya go, here's the first!_**

**Disclaimer: Just own Shay and her father... still don't own Jack. **

Chapter 3 - Different Customs

Shalynn woke to the sun shining bright across her face. She stretched lazily and turned onto her side. Then, she suddenly remembered where she was. She snapped her eyes open and was surprised to see a sleeping Jack beside her. She just tucked her hands under her cheek and watched him sleep. The most feared pirate didn't look all that scary when he was sleeping.

When he stretched she moved away from him a little. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "G'mornin' darlin'," he said drowsily.

She just smiled and climbed out of the bed. "So, Jack what is in store for today?"

"Nothin' for ye lass if you don't tie the strings tighter to that shirt cause ye be makin' this whole gentlemen thing harder for ol' Jack."

Shay looked down and realized that her breast were about to spill out of the shirt. She gasped and hastily tied the strings together... tight.

"Darlin', no reason to fret, I liked the view." Jack said as he rolled out of bed.

Shay just looked at him as he dressed. She noticed that he kind of swaggered funny. 'Strange... but handsome man.'

"The poor lass has seasickness Captain. A bad case of it, it looks like to me," Anna said while watching Shay throw up over the side of the ship. Jack just shook his head and smiled.

"She not be used to the ocean like us. Get Gibbs to take care of her."

"Aye," Anna said.

Jack watched as Gibbs took Shay into his cabin. Shay was an interesting bonnie lass. She was shy, but acted like she wasn't. She acted like she was fearless, when she was actually scared of her surroundings. She tried to act calm, when she was shaking in her boots. 'Spunk,' he thought.

'I feel horrible,' Shalynn thought. Gibbs was dabbing a wet cloth onto her forehead as she groaned in pain.

"Ye be just gettin' used to the sway of the ocean lass," Gibbs said as he walked to the other side of the cabin.

"I go on ships with father all the time and it hasn't ever bothered me before."

"The ships ye be goin' on are a tid different from the Pearl love." Gibbs walked out of the cabin.

'Oh dear, what I have I done,' Shay thought to herself as she felt another wave of nausea overcome her. 'First he makes me swab the deck, clean the helm, and feed everyone. How does he expect me to not be sick?'

Shay laid down on his make-shift bed and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours before she finally decided she had found her sea legs.

She looked over at Jack's desk and thought to herself 'How different can pirates possibly be?'


	4. Found

**_A/N: Here's the fourth chapter. Keep reviewing! Hope you guys like it!_**

**Disclaimer: Shay and her father are mine... no Jack :'(**

Chapter 4 - Found

"Capin' there be a ship approachin' on starboard side!" Jack turned to look and sure enough there seemed to be a ship heading straight for them.

"Orders Capin'," Teemis said.

Jack just walked toward his cabin without saying anything. As he walked in he seen Shay sitting at his desk looking over his maps. She looked like she was concentrating really hard trying to figure out his different headings.

"I believe that ye father has come searchin' for ye love."

"What?" Shay looked up from the maps and ran to the window.

"Other side lass," Jack said amused.

Shay walked to the other side and groaned in disbelief.

"I can't believe he has come looking for me so early."

"Ye be his prized possession love, of course he be lookin' for his daughter."

Jack and Shay were suddenly knocked to the ground by the ship shaking violently.

"They be shootin' at my my ship!" Jack got up and walked outside. A huge hole was now on the side on his beloved ship. Jack watched as another cannon ball sailed toward his ship. His crew members were running around trying to pull the ship away.

"Captain, should we fire back?" Gibbs asked.

"Fire the cannons," Jack said unsure.

Just then, Shay came running out to stand by his side.

"No, don't shoot at my father's ship. Please." Hers eyes looked pleading.

"Love, he be firing at my ship."

"Just send me out on a boat, that is all he wants."

Jack wasn't quite ready to let her go, but he couldn't just let them fire the cannons at his vessel and destroy it. He looked at Gibbs and told him to get the life boat ready and take her to the ship. He looked back at Shay and wondered what that look was in her eyes. She didn't say anything to him as she got into the boat and Gibbs started to row away.

Once Shay got close enough to her fathers ship, she called out to him to stop firing. The cannon balls ceased fire. Gibbs got her as close to the ship as he could.

"Tell Jack that I will see him again." That was all Shay said before climbing the ship. Gibbs nodded and rowed away.


	5. Saved By A Pirate

**_A/N: I was bored so I thought I would post another chapter. I need feedback please! Review, Review, Review!!!!_**

**Disclaimer: Shay and her father own me... so does Jack/POTC. **

Chapter 5 - Saved By A Pirate

"You had me worried to death Shalynn. Why in heavens name would you run off like that?" Commodore Morgan said.

Shalynn looked at her father and wanted so badly to tell him why she wanted a different life but just didn't have the heart to tell him.

"Father, I love you and you know that I wouldn't do this to hurt you."

"Shalynn you are all I have and I couldn't bare to lose you to that... that... PIRATE too." Her father said as he turned and went into his cabin.

She sat and pondered that thought for a second. 'What did he mean by that?'

Shalynn leaned over the railing and starred out into the ocean. She didn't know what to think about Captain Jack Sparrow, he was a brave man, but there was just something different there. She was sure he wasn't an honest pirate, but then again maybe he was. He kept to himself but he was also an open book.

"Miss Shalynn..."

She turned to see who said her name, "Oh hello Gretchen."

"Commodore Morgan sent me out here to watch over you... make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine Gretchen, really, my father is worrying over nothing."

"Ok Miss... "

Shalynn watched Gretchen walk off and tend to fixing her apron. Her father brought her along, no matter what he was doing. She loved being the maid, but Shalynn suspected that Gretchen loved her father more.

Shay shook her head and decided she would lay down for awhile. She snuck into the crews quarters and laid in a hammock. She soon fell asleep, with a certain pirate on her mind.

"Oof... what in bloody hell..." Shalynn said as she got up from the floor, ripped from a peaceful sleep.

She looked up and see a hole the size of a cannon ball right about where her hammock was attached. 'A cannon ball flew right over my head!' She thought running up the stairs to the deck.

Utter chaos was going on around her. Crew members were running around, loading cannons, and awaiting orders from her father to fire. She looked to her left and seen another ship shooting right back at them.

"Shalynn! Get in my cabin now and stay out of the way!" Her father shouted at her.

She wasn't listening. She was mesmerized by the ship coming closer to them. It was most definitely a pirate ship but one like she had never seen before. Well, not like she had seem many, but this one was odd.

"Abandon Ship!"

She heard her father yell and the next thing she knew she was thrown over a crew members shoulder and carried to a life boat.

"Father there isn't enough room for all the crew on this boat! We can't just leave them!" Shalynn said panicked.

"A small price we have to pay honey." Her father said, pained.

She looked around and maybe only counted 10 people in the boat. They started to row away and all she could hear were screams of horror and the sound of her fathers beloved ship cracking and splintering.

Once the ship was but just pieces of wood floating in the water, the pirate ship sailed away without even a care.

"What do we do now father? We are much to far from land to row there."

"We have to try." Her father said while he barked orders at his remaining crew.

Shalynn looked out toward the sun and seen a ship heading there way. Thinking that the pirate ship was coming back, she feared for the worst.

"Ship ahead, Commodore." Alondro said, one of her fathers most trusted crewmen.

As the ship neared, Shalynn knew she recognized those mast.

"It's the Black Pearl." She said while smiling.


	6. Take It Or Leave It

**_A/N: Here is just a short little chapter until tomorrow... Review! Thanks to those who have..._**

**Disclaimer: The characters freakin own me!**

Chapter 6 - Take It Or Leave It

"Thank you Jack, it was very kind of you to save us." Shalynn said while standing next to Jack at the helm.

"Well love, I was just plannin' on savin' the others, ye be just an extra," Jack said as he gave her a devilish smile.

Shalynn smiled and looked up at the stars. "You know Captain, you spark my interest."

"How's that love?"

"I thought pirates were supposed to pillage and plunder and all that rut."

"Ah, not all pirates be like ol' Captain Jack Sparrow." He said as he took a drink of rum.

"That is for sure," Commodore Morgan said as he walked to the helm. "Shalynn, you shouldn't be talking to the likes of people like him."

"Father is that the way you should be talking to our savior?" Shalynn was disgusted by the way her fathers actions had been today.

"You my dear daughter, are more important than this lowly bottom feeder." he said while sizing up Jack.

Shalynn was fed up with her father. "Don't speak about him that way! He is just as good a man, as any. And, yes father, I do mean that."

She walked away so fed up with the whole situation. She was sick and tired of the life she was living. She longed for the life Jack and his crew had. Freedom and fun. She didn't have either of those. When she was younger she always asked God why he made her a future Commodores daughter. The rich and wealthy people her mother and father used to have brunch and tea with always made her feel stuffy. All the events she was forced to go to made her sick to her stomach. She hated this life and wanted something more spontaneous and care-free.

She wanted Jack to help her get that life. Her plan was in motion and her father was just going to have to take it, or leave it.


	7. A Lot To Learn

**_A/N: I am going to quit posting if I don't get any reviews!! I need feedback guys!_**

**Disclaimer: You know the whole deal by now...**

Chapter 7 - A Lot To Learn

Shay leaned over the rail of the ship looking up at the moon and stars. She had no idea how she was going to pull this while thing off without getting her heart involved. She had only known Jack for one day and she was already intrigued. Shay had always heard that Captain Jack Sparrow was dishonest and ruthless. His crew was supposed to be just as bad. She had seen different.

"How long have you been standing there Jack?" Shalynn said as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Not long, love. Just enough to see ye bein' lost in your thoughts."

Shay turned around and was startled to see how close he was. She could almost feel his breath on her face.

"You don't want to know how I knew you were standing there?" She said while crossing her arms.

"Ye be perceptive, lass." Jack walked closer to her.

Shay could smell the rum on him. "When it comes to you I am."

"Why is that, love?"

"You intrigue me. I have always been fascinated with pirates." She said as she turned back around and leaned on the rail again. "I get that from my mother. She was in love with a pirate once. She didn't think I knew, but I did. Like you said, I'm perceptive."

She felt Jack move to stand beside her. 'He didn't have to stand so close,' Shay thought.

"I think my father knew too. Something he said to me earlier in the day makes me believe that." Shay looked over at Jack and he was looking out onto the ocean.

"Sorry Jack, I know I am talking a lot."

"I just be listenin', darlin'."

Shay looked out toward the ocean and they just stood there. Neither of them saying anything until Jack broke the silence.

"I think... ye'd like it here on the Pearl."

She watched Jack walk away without saying another word.

Shay knew something wasn't right as soon as she walked off the ship onto the dock. The Governor's Army was standing at the end, presumably waiting on her and her father. Then everything broke loose. The Army rushed forward, some surrounded them, but the others ran up the planks onto the Pearl.

"Father, stop them!" Shalynn yelled.

"They are just doing there job my dear." Her father said while grabbing her arm and pulling her with him.

Shalynn struggled against her fathers hold but to no avail.

"Father please don't do this! He helped us... saved us!" She tried pleading with him.

Shay looked back and seen half the crew bring led off the ship in shackles by the Army. She looked all around but didn't see Jack. When Gibbs walked by her, he winked. She then knew that the Army was not going to find Jack.

"Miss Morgan..."

Shalynn looked up to see Gretchen in the doorway.

She smiled, "Do you need something?"

"That was what I was going to ask you Miss." Gretchen walked over and sat on the bed next to Shay.

"I'm fine Gretchen." Shay smiled at her. "I was just getting ready to go to sleep."

"Does it feel better now that you are home?"

Shay just nodded.

Gretchen silently closed the door behind her and Shay settled into her pillows. She was still wondering how Jack had escaped. Just before she was about to fall asleep she heard a "pinging" sound on her window. She got up to look and sure enough, there was Jack throwing pebbles at her window.

"Jack be quiet and I shall be right down." She ran to her door and opened it slowly. Shay peeked to see if anybody was in the hallway. She quickly ran down the stairs and looked into the parlor and foyer. When she figured the coast was clear, she snuck outside.

"Jack what are you doing here?" She said, running up to him. "Are you crazy, you could be caught!"

"Love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he said like that was supposed to explain it all.

Shay just let it go. "How did you escape?"

"Did ye think that I was goin' to sail right into port unnoticed?" Jack said while pulling her into the shadows. "I jumped off the side of the ship when I seen the Governor's Army."

"Oh Jack you are crazy," Shay said. She couldn't help it, she had to hug him. She lunged right into his arms. "They would have sent you to the gallows if they caught you. I couldn't bear the thought."

"Ye have a lot yet to learn love," Jack said as he hugged her back.


	8. A Pirate's Life for Shay

**_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but I was having troubles uploading documents... here is the 8th Chapter... feedback please! Thanks for the reviews... keep 'em coming!_**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned Jack...**

Chapter 8 - A Pirates Life For Shay

"Wait here until I come back, ok," Shay said before she ran inside the house.

Jack looked at her go and wandered to himself, 'Hm, interesting.'

Jack then decided to follow her. As he peeked around the front door, he seen movement in the parlor, so he quickly walked up the spiraling staircase. He seen a light coming out of the last room in the hallway. He figured it was Shay's so he peeked around the wall and seen clothes being thrown out of a closet. A lot of pretty dresses were haphazardly tossed on the floor. He stood in the doorway and watched her as she mumbled to herself. Then she suddenly turned around, holding walked looked to be a brown skirt that was made of some foreign material, boots that looked to be 3 sizes to big for her, and a shirt that looked like a cannon ball had ripped through it. That thing was way too little to be considered a shirt.

"Jack! You startled me!" She said.

"Sorry love," he said while walking farther into the room.

"Why did you follow me up here?" Shay said as she turned toward the changing screen. "Never mind, just let me change really fast and then we can go."

Jack watched as she walked behind the screen and then smiled as he heard an "oof" and her nightgown being thrown over the screen. As she walked out from behind it, Jack decided he liked her better this way, those clothes could kill a man. She was really making this gentleman thing harder for him.

As Shay was about to walk past him, he caught her arm. She looked up at him with a question in her eyes. Jack then just leaned down and kissed that mouth that had been tempting him. He could tell Shalynn was shocked but she soon warmed up to the idea. She leaned into him, which he took as the go-ahead, so he deepened the kiss. She grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt with both fists and he grabbed both of her arms. He kissed her with a passion he hadn't felt in a long time, so he was disappointed when she suddenly ended the kiss.

"Come on Jack, we have to go," she grabbed his hand and they quickly ran out of the house.

"Let's go get your crew, I'm sure they are expecting you." Shay turned and gave Jack a smile.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Where be the Pearl Miss Shay?" Gibbs asked her.

"My father mentioned putting it in the port on the other side of town." Shay, Jack, and his crew were sneaking around in the shadows of the town. The Governor and her father had every bit of their Army out looking for Jack. Shalynn knew her way around it all.

As they turned a corner by the docks, Shay seen a few soldiers standing guard.

"I will go and distract them while you get to the Pearl," she said to Jack.

Shay ran to the other side of the wall. She didn't know how she was going to distract them, but she had to think fast before they all got caught. She looked to her left and couldn't see anything to use but when she looked to her right she seen barrels that were stacked against the alley wall. She ran over to them and tried pushing them over. They were too heavy. It didn't matter how much she pushed, the barrels wouldn't budge. As she tried for the last time, out of the corner of her eye, she seen someone pushing with her. Shay looked over and seen Anna.

"Ye looked like ye be needin' some help, lass."

"I think these barrels have something in them."

Shay and Anna finally tipped the barrels over and they landed on the ground with a very loud thud. It was so loud it made her and Anna wince. They were splashed with rum, from head to toe. Shay then went to peek around the corner to see if the soldiers took the bait. Sure enough, they did. Shay and Anna followed the crew and Jack the Pearl. They quickly climbed the ladder and got the ship in motion. Shay watched as the soldiers came running back to the dock, but the Pearl was already far enough away.

"Well it won't be long now before my father comes to find me again," she said to Jack.

"Ye knew that, darlin'"

Shay turned toward him and smiled.

"So, how am I doing as a pirate, Captain?"

"Ye be livin' a pirates life, Shay. Now, why ye be smellin' good enough to drink?" he said as he leaned in for another of those fierce kisses.


	9. Proposition

_**A/N: Review guys! I need to know what you think and if there is anything you want to see then let me know and I will work it in! Feedback!**_

**Disclaimer: I own it all... in my dreams...**

Chapter 9 - Proposition

- 2 Weeks Later -

Shay didn't know what to do. Jack was absolutely driving her crazy. Every night at dinner or when she got up in the morning, she could feel Jack looking at her. Shay also thought that the seawater was getting to her because she could have swore Jack was ignoring her. He hasn't talked to her since that last kiss they shared. It seemed like he went out of his way to ignore her. Shay asked Gibbs about it and he even had said Jack was acting a bit strange around her.

"Why ye be sittin' in 'ere all by your lonesome?" Shay looked up to see Anna walking into the galley.

"Anna, can I ask you a question?' She said while she looked down at the chipped and rotted table.

"Sure lass," Anna sat next to her and propped her feet on the table.

"Why has Jack been avoiding me?"

"Aye lass, ye be intimidating ol' Captain Jack." Anna smiled at her. "I haven't seen Jack this rattled in ages."

Shay sat and thought about that for a minute and then stood up and walked out of the galley. She was a woman on a mission.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was sitting in his cabin looking over his maps. He really needed to make port in Isle Ridalgo and tie up some loose ends and his crew needed some supplies. He put an 'x' over Isle Ridalgo. He then wondered if Shay had ever been to Isle Ridalgo. 'Where did that come from?' he thought.

Then his object of this thoughts burst though his cabin doors. Oh, he didn't need this, he was having enough trouble resisting her as is. He watched as she turned and closed his doors and then walked right over to where he was sitting. Shay leaned over his chair, bracing her arms on the arms of his chair. He was caged in. Caged like an animal's prey. He didn't know how he was going to survive this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shay looked Jack straight in the eye. She heard him mumble "bugga" under his breath a few times. 'Good' she thought. She had him right where she wanted him.

"You can't run away from me now Jack."

"I'm not running, love."

"Then what you call it, Captain Jack Sparrow?'

"Saving myself, darlin'."

Shay kissed him then. She couldn't help it. Jack did things to her that she had never experienced before. She didn't even notice Jack had stood up and was walking her backwards. When she was backed against the wall she realized this had all turned around on her. When Jack pulled back, she opened her eyes and seen Jack looking at her with a confused look on his face. Then he just walked away with saying anything to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gibbs we need to make port in Isle Ridalgo." Jack said as he stood next to Gibbs.

"Aye Capin'." Gibbs then yelled orders to the crew.

"What be ailing ye Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"Ye know, Gibbs." Jack walked off in search of a place to be by himself. He decided to sit in the cellar and nurse a bottle of rum. Rum always helped.

"I'm in trouble," Jack said to himself as he grabbed a bottle and sat down.

xxxxxxxxxxx

While they were in Isle Ridalgo, Shay walked around the streets and admired how different it was. She was 22 years old and still had yet to experience so much. Once her mom had died, her dad got very protective of her. He sheltered her and really tried he best, but Shay had missed out on so much. She couldn't complain about her life though. Her fathers always made sure she had lavis gifts and an over-all good life.

Shay seen a little shop tucked into a corner and decided to go in. It was a little place, but had some pretty dresses and some pirate jackets. She seen one in particular she liked. She tried it on and decided she had to have it.

"That'll be 3 shillings, lass." The shop owner walked up to her.

"I'll give you 4 shillings if you include the hat."

"Aye miss."

Shay walked out of the shop, thinking she looked the part. She couldn't wait for Jack to see her.

Little did she know, Jack did see her. He had just come around the corner when she walked out of the shop. Shay just kept surprising him. Actually, she had no idea what she did to him.

He followed her to see what she was up to. He also watched as other pirates and onlookers looked at her when she walked by. He could understand why. She wasn't the usual female pirate.

"'Ello love," Jack said as he caught up with her.

"So I see you found me," She said, not slowing down a bit.

He could tell she was still upset with him. "I have a proposition for ye lass."

That got her to stop and look at him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Commodore Morgan, they were spotted in Isle Ridalgo," Alondro said.

"Did they make port or was it just a short supply stop?" Commodore Morgan said while pacing in the parlor.

"They made port, sir."

"Bring my daughter back to me safely. Do whatever you have to do, and I want that pirate, dead or alive."


	10. Rum In All The Right Places

**_A/N: I am not going to update unless I get some reviews! I am not writing this for nothing. PLEASE REVIEW! _**

**_WARNING!!! MATURE CONTENT, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!_**

**Disclaimer: I own my thoughts...**

Chapter 10 - Rum In All The Right Places

"I have a proposition for ye, lass." Jack's words replayed over and over in her head.

"If ye want to be apart of my crew, then ye need to become apart of my bed." Shay still couldn't believe he had said that.

She also couldn't believe she had said, "Ok, Jack." What was wrong with her?

Now she was sitting in Jack's cabin waiting on him to run some errands in town. She was so nervous, she thought she was going to be sick. Her father had always stressed that you consummate the marriage on your wedding night. Not any other time before that. Since Shalynn never wanted to get married, that was a problem for her. She guessed now was better a time, than any. She still felt sick.

She was just debating throwing up over the ship when Jack walked in. He had a devilish look on his face. Shay was so nervous, she was numb.

"Ye look like ye've seen a ghost, love." Jack said while grabbing 2 bottles of rum off a rack. He then pulled a wooden chair up to sit in front of her.

"'Ere love, this should put some color back in that pretty face." Jack handed her a bottle and she took a swig. Nasty stuff.

"Shay, ye be makin' this out to be bigger than what it tis."

"Jack, I..." Shay was cut off by Jack kissing her.

He kissed her so fiercely, she could have swore her toes curled. He then grabbed ger wrists and pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped on hand in her hair and the other around her waist. Never once did he break the kiss. She put her arms around his neck and gave her all to the kiss.

Shay's body was starting to tingle. It was delicious. She had never felt this way before. Jack broke the kiss to trail kisses along her jaw line. Shay closed her eyes and leaned her head back. As he moved to her neck, she twirled her finger around one of his braids and pulled.

Jack lifted his head, "Feisty..." was all he said before opening her shirt. Shay felt a little embarrassed and she could feel her face heat. She looked at Jack and she could tell that he didn't mind much. He was devouring her with his gaze. He traced his fingers along her jaw, down her neck and along her chest. When he traced a nipple, Shay couldn't help but whimper. Jack smiled before he sucked her nipple into his mouth. Shay didn't know what to do with herself. The sensations of having Jack's mouth on her was too much. She pulled on Jack's hair harder. He released one nipple but started the sweet torture on the other one. She rubbed her thighs together to try and ease the tension. Didn't work.

She didn't even know how she found the courage to talk. "Jack, I don't know how much of this I can take."

Jack looked at her. "Love, ye have no idea."

He then lifted her and carried her to his bed. Jack laid her down and took off her boots. She felt so exposed just laying there while Jack stood on the side of the bed. He then tugged the breeches off her legs. She took that back, now she felt so exposed. Where did her shirt go? Somehow she had lost her shirt along the way.

"Pretty." Jack said while laying next to her on the bed. It seemed like forever as he sat there and ravaged her with his eyes. She felt like she was laying stiff as a board, but when he laid his hand on her stomach, she melted. He ran his hand up to her breast and lingered there. He traced her nipples with his fingers, flicked them with his nails, and massaged her breast until she was withering against him. Jack leaned down and kissed her. A sweet kiss that was slow but ravenous. She felt his hand slide down her body to the top of her thighs. He played there a second until she opened them a bit. He then dipped his hand between them. Shay couldn't believe the bliss she felt.

She reached up and pushed his shirt back over his shoulders. She ran her hands along his chest and when he played on a good spot between her legs, she raked her nails against his chest. Jack moaned into her mouth, which encouraged her. So, she slid her hands to his back and did the same thing. Apparently, Jack liked it because he quickened the kiss and his hand.

All of the sudden, he stopped everything and rolled off the bed. Shay almost mourned the loss. She felt so good right now and she didn't want it to stop. She watched as Jack grabbed a bottle of rum and the wooden chair. She sat up on her elbows and watched with confusion.

"Do you really think this is quite a time for rum Jack?"

"Oh Shay, my love, this is the perfect time for rum."

Jack pulled the chair up to the side of the bed and sat right down in it. He then grabbed her legs and pulled her right in front of him. Shay was mortified, her legs were parted and braced on either side of Jack. When she felt cold drops on the inside of her thighs, she sat up on her elbows again and was just in time to see Jack lean in and lick up the rum he dribbled there. Shay dropped back down on the bed and moaned. She felt some more rum being sprinkled between her thighs and then Jack lick it up in the same fashion. She thought her back was going to break because of the way she arched off the bed. When he did it again, something inside of her broke and she felt like a tidal wave hit her. The feeling was so fantastic, she didn't want it to end.

After the feeling passed, Jack climbed up her body and when she opened her eyes, she seen him looking down at her with a grin on his face. She pulled him down for kiss and when he leaned into her, she noticed he didn't have his pants on anymore. She must have missed that. She broke the kiss and looked up at him. Jack then entered her in one swift motion. Shay first winced with the sting of pain, but it soon faded into a moan of pleasure. The feelings started all over again once Jack started a smooth rhythm. Shay tangled her legs with his and soon found herself moving with him. She felt Jack's body start to tense more and more. His guttural moans started to get more fierce. It fueled her fire. She dug her nails into his back and grind her hips onto his. That tightening feeling she had earlier was so intense now, she thought she was going to cry until Jack gave one last long thrust and they both climaxed together. Jack fell on top of her and softly kissed her neck.

Shay felt delicious. She hugged Jack to her body and they laid there for a long time before Jack levered himself up and smiled down at her.

"Ye purr, love."

Shay blushed and playfully hit Jack on the shoulder.


	11. Arranged

**_A/N: Review please! Thanks to those who have!_**

**Disclaimer: Did I ever mention that I didn't own anything? Because I still don't!**

Chapter 11 - Arranged

"Governor Carter, I need your help." Commodore Morgan said as he sat across from the Governor.

"I think you have pulled enough favors here lately Commodore."

"This is my daughter, would you not do the same?"

Governor Carter looked at the man sitting across from him and guessed he looked like a good gentleman. He had changed considerably since Carter named him Commodore.

"I would," he said.

"Then please help me."

"What are you asking of me?"

"I need as many soldiers as I can get?"

"I can not give that to you Mr. Morgan. You have already lost some of my best crew."

"Then how do you suppose I get her back?"

"I have a way." Governor Carter said with a smile on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Do we 'ave everything we be needin'"? Jack asked Gibbs.

"Aye Captain, enough to last us a month."

"Then lets set sail, Gibbs."

Jack walked back to his cabin to see Shalynn asleep in his bed. Jack walked over to her and sat on the side of the bed. It's been 2 days since that night and he just couldn't seem to get enough of her. He either wanted to steal kisses or rip off her clothes every chance he got. Everyone liked her too, even Anna had warmed up to her. She fit well on his ship.

Shay stirred and rolled onto her back. Then she stretched and opened her eyes. When she smiled at him, Jack wanted her right then.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Not long, love"

"When are we leaving port?" Shay sat up next to him.

"Soon, I just gave the orders."

Shay smiled at him again she seemed to be glowing. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever set eyes on.

"I need some sunshine." Shay got up and walked out of the cabin.

Jack walked over and sat down behind his desk. He looked at his various spots marked on the maps and seen that he had marked Shay's port. He didn't know if going there was such a good idea. In about 2 weeks, they would be around that area. He would have to wait and see how Shay felt about that.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Set out the word that Commodore Morgan has fallen ill. Every port and every person you see should be told." Governor Carter told his soldiers. They were trying to lure Shay back to Port Wilhelm. Carter looked over at the Commodore and smiled.

"This should work, she cares dearly for her father."

"She is going to very upset with me though. Once I tell her that I have arranged a marriage for her, there is no telling what she will do."

"Why do you say that? John Garret is a fine boy. Someday, I hope that he joins us. He's the right age and comes from a wealthy family. He's a good match."

"You don't know Shalynn." Commodore Morgan said as sat back in his chair and sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack collapsed onto Shay, out of breath. Shay rubbed his back, which was slick with sweat. She turned her head and kissed Jack's shoulder. It just seemed to get better and better every time with him. Jack moved to lay beside her. She cuddled up to his side and smiled. She didn't think she would get this when she had walked into that tavern. It worked out for the better.

"Shay, love, ye be killin' me."

"I wouldn't want to do that now."

Jack laughed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I've been meanin' to tell ye darlin', we are sailin' toward Port Wilhelm."

Shay lifter her head and set it on his shoulder. "Are we making port there?"

"That is what I be askin' you."

"We would have to sneak in. My father would have you killed if he sees you." Shay laid her head back on his chest and sighed. "I would like some clothes though, these are kind of dirty."

"Women." Jack said as he snuggled Shay to his side and covered them with the blankets.


	12. Devastating News

**_A/N: Reviews Reviews!!!! I love reviews guys, come on I need more!_**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah...**

Chapter 12 - Devastating News

Jack was jarred awake by a loud pounding on his cabin door. He looked over at Shay laying next to him and didn't even remember falling asleep. "Bugga," he said aloud before carefully climbing over Shalynn. He then quickly got dressed and opened the door. Anna was standing on the other side.

"Capin' close the door and come out 'ere with me."

Jack closed the door and walked farther onto the deck.

"I was just in town gettin' more supplies when I overheard people talkin'. The Commodore be sick sir."

Jack thought about that for a minute. Shay was going to be upset when she heard about this.

"Thank you lass, are we ready to be settin' sail now?"

"Yes Capin'."

Jack nodded and walked back into his cabin. Shay hadn't even moved from her position. He also heard her softly snoring. Jack hated to wake her, but this was important.

"Shay love, wake up." Jack gently shook her shoulder. Shay stirred and woke up.

"I didn't even know we fell asleep," she said while yawning.

"Love, I have some news."

Shay just looked up at him.

"Your father be sick, lass."

Shay shot up and said "What?"

"Anna was in town and she overheard people talkin' about the Commodore. They said your father has fallen ill."

Shay then started to cry. Jack didn't handle crying women very well. He felt awkward.

"Will you take me to him Jack, please?" Shay leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Of course love." Jack wrapped his arms around her and held her while she cried. Why he agreed to go back to Port Wilhelm, he didn't know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shay hadn't been herself the whole week. Jack had said they still had at least a week until she got home. She just wanted to get home to her father. She had no idea what was even wrong with him or anything. He could die and she wouldn't be there. She didn't even want to think about that.

Shay looked out onto the ocean and thought about her time with Jack, to get her mind off of her father. Jack was an unusual man. He was unorthodox. She liked that, because she always hated going along with the rules. The only thing that she didn't like was that, Jack didn't fit into her life. Her father would never have that.

"'Ello lass, how ye be doin'?" Gibbs walked up and stood next to her.

"I'm doing fine, really Gibbs." Shay smiled at him.

"I used to be good friends with the Commodore once." Gibbs said to her.

Shay looked over at him and seen that he was looking out onto the ocean, like he was thinking back.

"We were just lads then. Once his parents became wealthy, he forgot about ol' Gibbs." He then patted her back and walked away.

Shay just thought that was so hard to believe. Her father was a good man and a good leader. She had always looked up to her father. She just didn't like the life she had led.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since the Pearl couldn't make port, Jack and Anna took her on a life boat to the side of town. They said they would go with her, but stay in the shadows. They ran through town, trying to stay unnoticed. Once they reached her home, she looked back at Anna and Jack, and then ran inside. She heard voices from the parlor so she quickly ran there. When she stopped just inside the archway, she seen her father and the Governor sitting there drinking afternoon tea. Shay was confused. She watched as her father got up and came over to her.

"I heard you were ill father." Shay thought he didn't look very ill.

"My dear, you are home." He laid his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her. "I have a surprise for you."

He turned around and out of the corner of her eye she seen a man stand up out of chair. She looked back at her father.

"Shalynn meet Johnathon Garret. I have arranged for you to be married to him. A week from Sunday." Her father smiled at her and Shay thought her legs were going to give out on her.

She couldn't believe it. "This was all a trick. You are not really sick are you?"

Her father shook his head and put a hand behind her back. She felt herself being pushed into the room but she still couldn't believe her legs were holding her up.

The man named Johnathon Garret reached for her hand and kissed the back of it. "Your father said you were beautiful, but he didn't mention that you were much more than that."

Shay wanted to spit in his face. She knew this wasn't his fault but she was getting more and more furious by the second. She jerked her hand away and started backing out of the room.

"I don't believe this, why would you do this to me father?"

"I can't always have you running off with pirates, my dear." Her father made a motion with his hand and before she could run, guards filled the doorway. Shay was going to be sick.

"Father you can't do this to me!" Shay was becoming hysterical. She was starting to panic.

"Look who we found Commodore." She turned around to see them walk in with Jack. He was in shackles and stripped of all of his weapons.

"Send him to the gallows," her father said without another thought.

Shay's legs then did give out on her when she fainted and crumpled to the floor.


	13. In Love With A Pirate

**_A/N: Here is just a little chapter. I am working on chapter 14 now, so I should have it up in few days! I am so glad everyone likes it. Trust me, it gets so much better! Review please!_**

**Disclaimer: Same ol' same ol'...**

Chapter 13 - In Love With A Pirate

Shay was staring back at herself in the mirror. She couldn't quite grasp the fact that all of this had gotten so out of hand. She felt that she was responsible for Jack being sent to the gallows. She didn't mean for any of this to happen, she just wanted to have a little fun. Now, she cost a man his life and she was to be married to a man she had just met.

"Shay, may I speak with you?" John Garret said from the doorway.

'Speaking of,' Shay thought and tried to smile her best. "Sure."

"I know this doesn't seem right to you but I think this could work out. The whole me and you thing." John came in, uninvited she might add, and sat on her bed.

"John, I told you it wasn't you that I had a problem with. I don't want to be married right now." Shay turned toward him.

"My parents weren't really up to it, but once your father and the Governor talked to them, they seemed to like the idea." John sat and stared off for a minute before looking at her again. "I love someone else, you know. You might know her, Genevieve Malancey. But, it would have never worked out with her. My mother always said she wasn't like us."

She didn't know Genevieve, but she knew that John's mother was a wicked woman. "I'm sorry to hear that."

John just nodded and stood up. "I just wanted you to know that I think it is a pleasure to be marrying you Shalynn."

Shay watched as John exited the room. Now, she just felt worse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anna lass, ye need to catch your breath. We can't understand a word ye be sayin'." Gibbs said as he pat her back.

"Gibbs... they took... Jack... I just happened... to get away." Anna said while trying to calm herself down after the long run and swim she had just made.

"What about Shay?"

"She never... came out... of the house." Anna sat on the deck.

Gibbs looked up at the crew, "There seems to be some conspiracy goin' on 'round 'ere." The crew nodded.

"We have to help him." Anna said looking up at Gibbs.

"Oh, I plan on helpin' Captain Jack and Miss Shay. Does anyone have any good ideas?"

"I do," one of the crew members spoke up from the back.

"Good, then ye be helpin' us." Gibbs said while listening to the plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Shay laid in bed and didn't even feel like getting up. All she could think about was Jack and how he was to be hung later today. She was supposed to make an appearance with her father, and her "fiancé". There was no way she was going to be there.

"Miss Shay, are you awake?" Gretchen said while walking into her room.

"Yes, I just don't feel like getting up today." Shay rolled over to look at Gretchen.

"Your father requested your presence in the parlor. He sent me up here to get you Miss." Gretchen pulled out one of Shay's favorite dresses out of the closet and laid it over the screen.

Shay rolled her eyes and got up. "Do you know what for?"

Gretchen shook her head, "No Miss, I just seen that handsome Mr. Garret down there with him."

Shay slugged her way behind the screen and started dressing. "Gretchen, can you help me please?"

As Gretchen was tying her strings Shay thought she would ask a question. "Have you ever been in love before?'

"Yes I have."

"What is it like?"

"Well Miss, it is hard to explain you just need to experience it for yourself." Gretchen finished her dress.

'I think I already have,' Shay thought to herself as she followed Gretchen to the parlor.

"This will be a grand wedding," she heard her father saying.

John and Commodore Morgan stood up as she walked in. "A vision as always my dear." Her father said to her.

Shay just smiled and sat across my John.

"So, you know you will be attending Mr. Sparrows hanging today with us. The Governor and his family will be there as well."

She had so many things she wanted to say to her father at that moment, but she only said, "I don't feel all that well today father, I think I will just stay home and rest."

"It is probably all that sea air you have had lately," John said to her. Shay raised an eyebrow at that absurd comment.

"It might be."

Shay sat and listened to the 2 men talk for awhile more before she told her father she was going to her room to freshen up.

Once Shay got upstairs, she fell onto her bed and actually started to cry. 'Oh Lord, I'm in love with Captain Jack Sparrow,' she thought to herself as she cried harder. This just couldn't get any worse.


	14. Lies

**_A/N: Sorry it took so long... but here it is so keep on reviewing. I love reviews!_**

Chapter 14 - Lies

Shay didn't know when she exactly fell asleep, but when she rolled over and looked out the window, it was dark. She sat up so fast her head spun. She threw back the covers and ran out of her room. When she heard voices from the library she ran inside. Her father was there behind his desk, talking to Gretchen. They both looked up when she came in. She looked at her father.

"Jack..." she said breathless.

"It's done dear." Her father said without a speck of remorse.

Shay looked to Gretchen, about to fall to pieces. Gretchen just shook her head.

Shay thought her heart was being ripped out of her chest. She wanted to scream and fall to her knees, but she wasn't going to give her father the satisfaction of seeing that. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room. She went back into her room and then fell to her knees and cried until she couldn't breathe.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gretchen looked at the Commodore, "Why didn't you tell her the truth?"

Commodore Morgan looked at Gretchen and shook his head, "I can't let her run around with the wrong people, especially a pirate. What am I supposed to do? Tell her that Sparrow had escaped? Then, she would try to go out and find him. She is to be married in a few days."

Gretchen put the rest of the dishes back on the tray and sat it aside. "That poor child has been through so much in her life, why can't you just let her have a bit of happiness?"

"With a pirate?"

"If that is what she wants, then so be it. She is your daughter and you should respect her wishes."

Commodore Morgan stood up and started pacing, "If that were to ever happen, and it isn't, the Governor would have my head."

"But first and foremost, she is your daughter and she should mean more to you than Governor Carter."

"She will find happiness with John. He is a fine gentleman."

Gretchen started walking to the door, but before she walked out she turned and looked at the Commodore, "You haven't been the same since Mary-Anne passed. At least she would have knocked some sense into your head." With that, she walked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anger. Agony. Misery. Grief. Pain.

Those were the emotions running through Shay. She couldn't believe Jack was gone. It was a nightmare to think about. Shay looked up at the sky as she dangled her feet over the edge of the dock. She was hoping to maybe see the Pearl just sail by, but that was a long shot. The stars were shining bright and Shay just wanted to cry some more. Thinking about never seeing Jack again made her heart drop out of her stomach.

Shay got up and started to walk back home. She was about halfway home when suddenly she was thrown against a wall and a hand covered her mouth.

"If ye promise not to scream, I'll take me hand away."

When she opened her eyes, she seen Jack smiling at her. She about fainted. Jack removed his hand and Shay lunged into his arms. She then started crying with happiness.

"I thought you were dead."

Jack laughed, "Oh love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Shay hugged him harder. "I didn't want to lose you Jack."

"I didn't want to lose me either, lass. My crew helped me escape during the night." Jack hugged her back.

Shay then lifted her head and kissed him with all she had. She didn't think she would ever be able to do that again.

Jack pulled back first and looked down at her, "I have to go for before I am found and I don't think it wise for ye to be goin' with me. I will be back for ye, love." Jack kissed her forehead.

Shay just nodded and watched him go. She almost screamed with excitement. She had a little spring in her step as she walked the rest of the way home.

Little did Shay know... Johnathon Garret had seen it all from the shadows.


	15. Promises

**_A/N: Wow, it's been a long time since I have posted! Sorry about that guys. My life has been in the way and I have had writers block lol. Let's try this again! Here is chapter 15. It's a short one but give me feedback!_**

Chapter 15 - Promises

Shay couldn't believe it. He hadn't come for her. Today is the day that she is getting married to that retched man. Jack had promised. Shay sat on her bed and stared out the window. Grethcen had come in an hour ago and laid out her beautiful dress, but Shay had no words.

"Look at my lovely daughter, sitting here thinking about her future." Commodore Morgan said as he walked into her room and sat down next to her.

"I am not going through with this father." Shay got up and walked over to the window. "I don't love him."

"You will grow to love him." He shifted to look at her dress. "You will look gorgeous in this my dear. You would make any man happy."

"Then why can't you see that I make Jack happy?" Shay looked over her shoulder at him.

"He is not of your stature Shalynn. You deserve better, than to be a wench on a pirate ship."

"I thought love saw no bounds?"

"You do not love him." She watched as her father got up and walked to the door. "Be ready by noon, the ceremony will start shortly after." With that, he walked out.

Shay again looked out over the bay. She wished the Pearl would come into view. She just couldn't believe it. He promised.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnathon Garret stood at his desk and read over the marriage license. Really, he didn't want to get married. Especially to a Morgan. All that he wanted was the recognition.

"Ye be studyin' that paper pretty hard Garret." Jack Sparrow said from the open doorway.

John looked up and smiled. "Ah, Captain. I was wondering when you were going to come for the fine maiden. What took you so long?"

"Waitin for the perfect moment." Jack moved to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"I am afraid you are too late Mr. Sparrow. I am marrying her in an hour." John sat back in his chair and stared at Jack.

"Ye be wrong there." Jack said as he motioned toward the door.

John sat back in his chair a little farther as he seen the men file in the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shay started when her bedroom door was burst open and Anna came running in.

"Tis not much time lass, come with me." Shay got up, threw her robe on and followed Anna out of the house.

"Anna, please tell me Jack is around."

"Aye lass, who knows what he be doin' but aye, he is around."

"Where are we going?" Shay asked as she pressed herself up against a wall. She had noticed that the townspeople were starting to gather for the ceremony. Shay rolled her eyes.

"There is a boat on the other side of town. Me job is to get you there in one piece. Gibbs will take care of the rest." Anna pushed Shay into an alley and they broke out into a run, trying to not be seen. Her father had his best guards out today. Shay just couldn't believe it.

Jack had kept his promise.


End file.
